I'll Protect You
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: I remember the day clearly. The blue sky fading to a pinkish red, those empty dull crimson eyes drained of life watched my every move. Or bodies trying to soak in the last few warm rays of the sun before it would disappear on the horizon. (Short Child!Minako x Pharos fluff) One-Shot


**A/N: **At the bottom _but~_

**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Minako (Fem!MC) Pharos, or anything related to the Persona series. This is purely a work of fanfiction that I've created for other's to enjoy.

**Note: **Well, I've had this idea in my mind for a while now so I'd thought that I would just go on ahead and do this. A short little Young!Minako x Pharos sounded really cute in my mind~ I do hope that you all enjoy this one-shot. I tried my best to catch my mistakes, but I might have missed a few.

My first Persona 3 related picture in a while. c:

**Summary: **_I remember the day clearly. The blue sky fading to a pinkish red, those empty dull crimson eyes drained of life watched my every move. Or bodies trying to soak in the last few warm rays of the sun before it would disappear on the horizon. _

* * *

_**I'll Protect You **_

* * *

I couldn't help but feel sad that the sun was setting. Soon those horrid black mass of creatures would appear, slowly maneuvering their way around this small town, one would think that a place where the fog settles in so fast that these creatures would not feel welcomed here.

But... alas these creatures still feel as if they belong. Malice, and hate radiating off their very souls. That is if they have a soul, I'm not sure. A dim light glows with in the core of their being, or... might it just be their eyes?

Who knows, and who cares. I know that I do not care, if people are hurt, scared, or even die it's not of my concern. It's just one more person that the world does not have to deal with. Allowing another to be born and take their place.

The suns warm rays were quickly disappearing behind the small cluster of fluffy white clouds, and thick foliage created by the towns small amount of trees. For a town that's in the middle of now where one would expect more of nature to be around, but no. That's not the case for this town.

Inaba, a rural town that once used to be a thriving coal mining town. But, once these creatures appeared the mine was no longer safe, hurting and killing more than just a few miners. The mine was shut down, lost, and the people of this town were once again struggling to survive.

I couldn't help but sigh, why should I care? What has caused such a drastic change in my personality? Why do I feel... as if I am human? I'm feeling these things called 'emotions' though... I do not know how, but I would like to know.

That's when it happened, when I met the girl with dull and lifeless crimson eyes. Devoid of all possible life, I could not see any hopes, wishes, or child like glee in those eyes. Only a pit of despair, and self hate.

I could see the twitching movement of the shadows in those eyes. Glossy enough to reflect their gnarled image, the girl moved slightly. Showing a little bit of emotion on her face, wrapping her arms around her knees I watched the seemingly emotionless dead girl panic.

Though her eyes and body were not able to express the way she felt the aura around her did a fine job. Fear... and loneliness rolling off of her in huge waves, threatening to knock me off my feet. The fear of being hurt, or worst of all killed, while the thought of being alone dealing with these creatures all by herself made the girl think of being all alone.

I remember the day clearly. The blue sky fading to a pinkish red, those empty dull crimson eyes drained of life watched my every move. Or bodies trying to soak in the last few warm rays of the sun before it would disappear on the horizon.

Her eyes full of trepidation, knowing full and well that if she were to not move before the sun would set these creatures would have their way with her. Yet... she continued to sit there, paralyzed by fear. Indecisive about if she should stay, or if she should run.

Which, in most human cases is perfectly okay. Turning to look at the creatures waiting at the edge of the shadows for the girl to make a move. For the sun to go down and for her to be their first kill of the night.

For some reason my heart clenched. I could not bring myself to leave her here all alone, sacred and unable to defend herself. Yes... I had to do something, I have to take her hand an get her out of here. To safety, to just... anywhere other than here.

Holding out my hand, the girl stared at it confused. Looking at me with that sad expression on her face, I leaned down and snatched her hand. Pulling her up onto her feet, I dragged her behind me. My legs moving faster than my mind was able to think, and my lips were able to form the words from those thoughts.

"Your annoying... you know those creatures will not hesitate to kill you ya' know." I mumbled, the girls short brown hair hanging a few inches above her pink school uniform, her red ribbon lopsided as if she'd been in too much of a rush to properly fix it. Her brown flats, white knee high socks, and dark pink (almost red looking) skirt dotted with dried brown mud.

I took a wild guess that she'd been running away from these creatures. The bags under her eyes tell a story, she can see these creatures at well. People whom sleep are easier to claim, to spirit away and disappear forever.

But this girl, she's a fighter. She's fighting them, though these creatures are harmless during the day. Only a few select people are able to see them from their usual midnight appearances It seems that she's been fighting sleep to stay alive, defying the creatures by taunting them about her endurance.

That may be a good reason that she looks devoid of all hope. Tightening my grip on her hand earned a small jump from her. Turning to look at her I mumbled. "Hey... if you ever see one of those things again run away. Do not wait till the sun goes down to do something..."

Watching me with those dull, lifeless crimson eyes the girl started to talk. Slowly, but talking nonetheless. "People say I'm crazy... that I'm just seeing things. But I'm not... those creatures are always waiting for me. I cannot go to school, I cannot play with other kids without the fear of them hurting other people." the girl fell back into a lapse of silence, looking at me with a steady and unwavering gaze.

"I just want to be normal... but I know that I can never go back to being normal again." lightly squeezing my hand, I scratched the back of my hand. Turning to her I mumbled. "Well, I guess that I could come and watch over you so you can get some sleep."

Her face lit up with sheer joy. "Really?! Oh, you can do that your parent's wont get mad at you?" I couldn't say 'no' to the brilliant smile that adorned her lightly pink cherub cheeks. Nodding my head 'yes' I replied, "Yeah, my parents do not care... so I'll be alright. I just have to help you get some sleep m'kay uh... um..."

"Minako... Minako Arisato!" Minako spoke up, telling me her first and last name. Smiling I returned the favor by telling her my own. "My name is Pharos... are you ready to get some sleep Minako?"

Nodding her head with what seemed to be renewed vigor, Minako started to pull me in the direction of her house. Opening her door, I looked outside to see that she was right. The creatures are just waiting for her outside of her window.

Glaring at the creatures for scaring such a defenseless human before I followed Minako up the stairs to her room. Already in her pajamas (how is it that she managed to change so fast), she patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Taking a seat in the empty space I decided to tell Minako a few stories, running my hand through her hair she slowly drifted off. My hand still laying still in her head of light chocolate brown hair. The creatures scratching outside of her window, watching them carefully I made sure that Minako was still asleep.

Slowly, my eyes closing on their own as well. I couldn't help but laugh, I guess... I found the reason why I'm changing. The reason for my being here is because of her... three years ago... yes, Minako is the reason that I am here.

Placing a feather soft kiss on her forehead I pulled away. Tucking Minako in nice and tight I took a seat on the small wooden chair in her room. Watching Minako's blissful night of sleep, another smile appeared while a chuckle rolled off of my tongue.

"Don't worry Minako .. I'll protect you. I'll stay by your side so you will never be alone. I will become your shadow, your harbinger of death. But most of all... I will be the one to bring you comfort when you are feeling alone."

And till the very end... I was by your side. Even though you might not have been able to see me, I was there. Holding your hand every step of the way. I watched you grow up into a fine young woman, when the time for my body to change happened. You were sad that I was no longer there...

But even then I was still with you Minako, I never left you and until the very end...

I protected you, from me, but most of all from yourself. I was with you till the end, even now I'm watching over the world that you saved. I will stay by your side no matter what, the God's will not take me away from you, or you away from me.

I swear Minako...

I will always protect you no matter what.

_**.x.x.x.x.x**_

Oh, I do hope that you liked this one-shot. I should have a Minako x Ryoji one-shot up sooner or later. I'm not sure when but I hope that you will like it as much as this one-shot!

Tell me your thoughts! Again, I apologize for the mistakes if I did not catch them all. I tried my best since it's 1:21 a.m. where I live.

Well that's it for now, I do hope that you'll be patient with me and the creation of the Minako x Ryoji!

-BrokenImagination


End file.
